Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic display device and element thereof, and in particular it relates to a curved electronic display device and a rear chassis assembly thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An electronic display device is an optoelectronic device able to transfer electric signals into visible images so that human beings can see the information contained in the electronic signals. LCDs (Liquid-Crystal displays), PDP (plasma display panel) displays, EL (electro luminescence) displays, FEDs (field emission displays), and DMD (deformable mirror device) displays have gained great popularity. Because of their slimness, low power consumption and low radiation, these image-display devices have been widely used in portable electronic devices such as desktop computers, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and mobile phones, and are even gradually replacing cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors and conventional TVs.
Recently, market trends have led to the size of the electronic display device increasing over time. As the size of the flat panel liquid-crystal display is increased, a difference in views is experienced between different viewing angles. Normally, for a flat electronic display device, the position head on with the central line of the electronic display device is the best view position. The viewers at other positions may feel different viewing experience compared with the viewer in the position that is head-on with the center. For example, a trapezoidal distortion problem may occur as the viewer watches the electronic display device with a relatively large viewing angle.
One solution is to use an electronic display device with a curved display surface. The curved electronic display device not only provides multiple viewing angles for watching but eliminates the trapezoidal distortion problem. Although the curved electronic display device has already existed in the market for some time, in order to maintain the desired curvature a bulky and large enforcing bracket is usually used for enhancing the structural strength. However this does not fulfill the requirements of being slim and having an attractive appearance of today's electronic display devices.